reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki talk:Weapon Pages
Policy Creation When did we agree on this? I know this is a convention, but I disagree with obliterating all relevant real-world reference. This game takes on a very distinct historical time period, and in doing so may exhibit some significant anachronisms, but also significant realities. I think that maintaining a strict boundary on what and how we use historical and factual reference would be incredibly helpful. Sure, readers are indeed coming here for game information, but the beautiful part about a wiki is that it can provide additional information that is not nessecarily what you set out to find. In fact, I think this is one ofthe features that makes this wiki more appealing to users than any of the dozens of FAQs and Walkthroughs that will flood the net once this game is released. Providing a summarized list of points of historical significant is negative in what way? The fact the volanic pistol was integral to he introduction of the .22 rimfire is big news for gun-nuts sure. Useless to gameplay, I agree - but it helps relate the fictional gameplay to real-life events. That transparency between fiction and non-fiction, reality and satire, is a huge theme of Rockstar's products. It would seem consistent to support that theme. It is not as if these pages are overly cluttered or in dire need to editing. I'm struggling to see where the harm would occur in contrast to running a type ship in terms of the amount and content of the historical references. If it is an issue of maintaining a standard, I would be more than happy to volunteer to establish and enforce limitations. I think we're needlessly restricting our scope and relegating this wiki to being on the same playing field as an FAQ, when we could easily exploit increased versatility and access to information. I don't feel as strongly about this was the length of this post would seem to indicate. I'm just a little annoyed that the deletion of content being done without any real discussion. -- Tiktaalik 15:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :the content is still there, we can recover it in seconds if we want to. I know that it seems very strict, and I thought this over a bit, but the section depicted on the policy weapon page for instance, is way too overdone. Of course I want the wikia to be more than an FAQ, but our scope is the red dead series. Obviously, pages would be cluttered with the wikipedia citations you yourself removed so vigilantly. This rule is unlikely to be permanent, and is most certainly to be discussed. However, a "healthy" dose of people added information that is completely irrelevant, and I don't feel the need to have a section on the page detailing the weapon's creator, the weapon's manufacturing process, and all other unimportant bits. :This policy is a temporary emergency policy. I want to discuss what we should do concerning the history on weapon pages here Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it would be a good idea to always add the link to the relevant Wikipedia article. Ausir(talk) 00:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC)